


Scars

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Nightmares, Dealing with the gross times when loving someone
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Allbingo





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo Challenge at Allbingo.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Agent Romanov," J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "but there is an emergency in Agent Barton's apartment." 

Natasha uncurled her feet from beneath her thighs, tossed her knitting needles and yarn to the floor and ran down the hallway toward Clint's apartment, followed by Tony, Steve and Bruce. 

'Stay out," Natasha ordered as she let herself in. 

None of the men obeyed. As the group made their way into the living room the amount of drinking that had been going on was obvious. Clint had knocked over a good bottle of Scotch and apparently started on the bottle of Stoli that he kept for Natasha. 

When Clint wasn't found in his bedroom, Natasha warily pushed open his bathroom door. 

At the sight of all the blood Steve ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to call 911.

"No," Natasha and Bruce said simultaneously, countermanding Cap's order. 

"We've got it," Bruce said, making his way past a very pale Tony to grab a couple of bath towels to squelch the bleeding.

"I'm sorry," Clint said. 

"Oh, shut-up," Natasha said, reaching past Clint's legs and pulling out the large first aid kit underneath the bathroom sink. 

"What can I do?" Tony asked. 

"Sit down before you pass out," Bruce said. 

"That's probably a good idea," Steve said, helping Tony sit down on the closed toilet lid.

Clint sat against Natasha's side as she held his arm still so Bruce could patch him up. "I wasn't trying--"

"I know," Natasha said. 

"I really am sorry," Clint said. 

"You're sorry you got caught," Natasha said. 

Tears filled Clint's eyes as he said, "I just wanted to sleep without the nightmares."

"Hurting yourself can't help," Steve said. 

Clint laughed sourly. "You might be surprised." 

"You gave Phil your word that you'd stopped," Natasha said. "You gave me your word."

"It's not that easy," Tony whispered.

Clint turned his head so he could see Tony. The sadness and understanding in the man's eyes made the tears return to Clint's eyes.

"I didn't mean to make it worse," Tony said. 

"You didn't," Clint said, holding out the arm that Bruce hadn't just finished bandaging. "I've never met someone who understood."

Tony got up and crossed the floor to kneel next to Clint.

Clint wrapped his uninjured arm around Tony's neck and held him close and asked, "How'd you stop?" 

"Rhodey became my friend when I was a freshman at M.I.T.," Tony said. "He caught me once and got me help."

"Nothing helps. I've tried. I didn't mean to lie to Phil and Nat," Clint said, turning his stricken gaze on Natasha. "I really did try, Nat. Phil would be so disappointed in me."

"Phil loved you," Natasha said. "For him you're going to keep trying until it sticks."

Clint nodded as he let Natasha and Bruce help him to his unsteady feet.

"I need to clean this up," Clint said, looking around the bloody bathroom.

'Natasha and I have this," Bruce said. "Steve is going to help you into my bathroom and let you have a nice soak in not too hot water and get you some orange juice to drink." 

"Clint can use my bathroom," Tony said. "Pepper is in California on Stark Industry business. She won't mind if he stays with me tonight."

'In your bed?" Clint asked. 

"We can wake each other up from the nightmares," Tony said.


End file.
